doubledarefandomcom-20200213-history
Me, Lou and 2 vs. Beach Bums
Me, Lou and 2 vs. Beach Bums is the twenty-ninth episode of season one of the 2018 revival of Double Dare. The episode aired on October 26, 2018. Description Round 1 * Toss-Up (Ping Pong Bucket) ** Me, Lou and 2 win $50: 50-0 * AOL question ** Me, Lou and 2 win $50: 100-0 * ''I Have a Dream Martin Luther King Jr. question ** Me, Lou and 2 win $50: 150-0 * Around the World in Eighty Days question ** Me, Lou and 2 dare Beach Bums ** Beach Bums double dare Me, Lou and 2, take physical challenge * Hammerhead Egg challenge ** Me, Lou and 2 win physical challenge, win $200: 350-0 * Krampus question ** Me, Lou and 2 win $50: 400-0 * Round 1 ends Round 2 * Toss-Up (Aim for the Toilet) ** Me, Lou and 2 win $100: 500-0 * Shaggy question ** Me, Lou and 2 win $100: 600-0 * Saturn question ** Me, Lou and 2 dare Beach Bums ** Beach Bums win $200: 600-200 * 2020 Tokyo Olympics question ** Beach Bums dare Me, Lou and 2 ** Me, Lou and 2 get wrong answer ** Gives $200 to Beach Bums, 600-400 * Prince Harry and Meghan Markle question ** Beach Bums dare Me, Lou and 2 ** Me, Lou and 2 win $200: 800-400 * Misty Copeland question ** Me, Lou and 2 dare Beach Bums ** Beach Bums double dare Me, Lou and 2 ** Me, Lou and 2 win $200: 1200-400 * John Galliano, Donatella Versace, Giorgio Armani question ** Me, Lou and 2 win $100: 1300-400 * Presidential election question ** Me, Lou and 2 win $100: 1400-400 * Round 2 ends Obstacle Course Trivia Videos File:JoJo Siwa Shares Her Fave Shows Ft. Dude Perfect's Trick Shot & More! ComingUpOnNick|Preview showing off a toss-up challenge File:Double Dare - Me, Lou and 2 Ping Pong Bucket behind the scenes|Behind the scenes video of the 'Ping Pong Bucket' toss-up challenge File:Double Dare - Me, Lou and 2 Aim for the Toilet behind the scenes|Behind the scenes video of the 'Aim for the Toilet' toss-up challenge File:Double Dare - Me, Lou and 2 Mount St. Double Dare behind the scenes|Behind the scenes video of Jayden and Isaiah of Me, Lou and 2 attempting to climb Mount St. Double Dare Gallery MeLouand2-backstage.jpg|Me, Lou and 2 backstage MeLouAnd2-dance.gif|Me, Lou and 2 dance MeLouand2-DoubleDare.jpg|Me, Lou and 2 MeLouAnd2-dance2.gif|Me, Lou and 2 dance after being introduced MeLouAnd2-MelanieJayden.JPG|Melanie and Jayden of Me, Lou and 2 MeLouAnd2-questioncelebrate.gif|Me, Lou and 2 celebrate after getting a question correct MeLouAnd2-HammerheadEgg.jpg|Louis and Jayden of Me, Lou and 2 get ready for the 'Hammerhead Egg' challenge MeLouAnd2-AimfortheToilet-celebrate.gif|Me, Lou and 2 celebrate after winning the 'Aim for the Toilet' toss-up challenge Jayden-wormcelebration.gif|Jayden of Me, Lou and 2 does the worm after winning the toss-up challenge MLa2-Louis celebrating.jpg|Louis of Me, Lou and 2 after beating Mount St. Double Dare MeLouAnd2BeachBums-editing.jpg|Behind the scenes editing of the episode MeLouAnd2BeachBums-editing1.jpg References Category:Double Dare (2018 Revival) Category:2018 Revival Episodes Category:Win